Las desventuras de una estrella en ascenso
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: Convertirse en estrella no es cosa fácil y lo eso lo sabe nuestra Kyoko. Acompáñala en sus desventuras y haber si descubre que es lo que que la vida es una camino empinado seas o no estrella. cap1: una carta de amor:lo que ocasiona unas cuantas palabras.


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Este es mi primer fanfic de Skip beat! y espero que les guste**** y que les haga reír siquiera un poquito.**

**Por si acaso supongo que ustedes conocerán al pulpo del mundial sino ese pulpo adivino 8 partidos sin equivocarse, sorprendente ¿verdad?**

**Sin más que decir acá les dejo el fic.**

**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat! NO me pertenece le pertenece a la diosa Yoshiki Nakamura, yo solo escribo por diversión sin ganar ni un mísero céntimo TT_TT.

* * *

En el mejor restaurante alemán de todo Japón que se encontraba hasta el tope con gente tanto así que en la recepción…

—Yo soy el primer ministro japonés ¡exijo que me deje entrar!— pide el ya mencionado a una señorita (Que señorita ni ocho cuartos era una anciana de 80 años) que era la encarga de la recepción

—No puede entrar sin una reservación — le contesta firmemente

—Vamos gane las elecciones, para celebrar ¿sí?— le dice suplicante (vaya que clase de políticos tenemos) el hombre

—Nadie entra sobre mi cadáver—

—Puedo esperar 5 minutos…—

— ¡Pero que…!— la señora fue interrumpida por…

Las miradas de todos los que estaban en el restaurante se dirigieron a la entrada; el primer ministro pensó, ahora me defenderán Buahahaha tome eso vieja bruja, pero no, la miradas iban dirigidas a un par de hombres… ¿serán ángeles? ¿Dioses? ¿Mi ex?, correcto no era mi ex, era…

—Yashiro-kun, Tsuruga-kun — dijo la recepcionista algo sorprendida — Su reservación era para mañana ¿Por qué?—

—Buenas noches— interrumpió Yashiro-san — Vinimos porque Ren no tendría tiempo mañana —

—Buenas noches— le saludo Ren a la señora con una de sus angelicales sonrisas

—Y-ya veo— habla algo sonrojada —Y-Yashiro-kun tiene suerte que su pedido haya llegado en la mañana —

—Gracias— el manager sonríe intentando imitar la sonrisa de Ren, y si que tuvo efecto pro poco y la recepcionista le da un paro cardiaco al igual que al primer ministro

—De nada— dice cayéndose para atrás —Utilicen la mesa VIP que está cerca a su orden especial—

—Muchas gracias— dice Yashiro que estaba siendo guiado por un camarero hacia su mesa VIP junto con Ren

—Yashiro-san ¿Qué quiso decir con orden especial?— pregunta de lo más cordial Ren

—Es una sorpresa—

**UNA CARTA DE AMOR**

Se puede ver que Yashiro-san y Ren habían acabado de comer (corrección solo Yashiro ya que Ren solo quiso un té), y aun no había pasado nada interesante.

—Yashiro-san ¿y su orden especial?—

—No seas impaciente, Ren— le tranquiliza el tipo — ya va venir en unos instantes —

— ¿Pero que…?— no pudo continuar porque un mesero trajo en una mesa algo que estaba tapado por una tela, diciendo que acá estaba la orden especial, y se retira — ¿Qué es eso? —

—Ya lo veras— dice Yashiro parándose de su asiento y destapando la cosa, que resulto ser…

— ¿El pulpo Paul?— habla Ren muy confundido, bueno tenía algo de sentido era un restaurante alemán, y el pulpo alemán; pero ¿Por qué Yashiro ordeno al Pulpo Paul? ¿Se lo comerá? Cualquier respuesta solo pintaba a mal — ¿Por qué trajiste al pulpo más codiciado de toda Alemania a Japón?—

—Para que te adivine lo que tú quieres saber—

—Ya veo — el actor se para y se acerca a la pecera del pulpo — ¿Cualquier cosa que esté planeando Yashiro-san acabara mal?—

El pulpo se acerca a la opción que decía SI, mientras que Yashiro veía la acción boquiabierto; pero no, el no se quedaría como el idiota, como la mugre de la uña, el acetato que todos olvidan, no señor él iba a…

— ¡Ren le escribirá una carta de amor a Kyoko-chan!— grito a todo pulmón, pero el pulpo marco NO.

—Ya veo a donde quieres llegar Yashiro-san—

Ren se acerca a él con una de sus sonrisas más angelicales…pero, por primera, por primera vez en su vida, Yashiro sintió que esa sonrisa era un puñal que presiona su dulce y frágil corazón.

—Yashiro-san — Ren se va acercando al hombre y este retrocede como Kyoko —No se debe de bromear con esas cosas—

El estaba solo y muy asustado, ¡Demonios!, pensó, No debí de haber aceptado la mesa VIP ahora Ren me tiene en su poder, ¿que hará? ¿Me golpeara? ¿Me torturara? ¿Me robara mi inocencia?

—Hay que enseñarte ser mas considerado—

— ¡Noooo!—

_OooOooOooO_

Al día Siguiente en la mañana; Kyoko alborotaba a todo LME

— ¡Moko-san! ¡Amamiya-san!— Las ya mencionadas se encontraban en la cafetería bebiendo un café — ¡Es una emergencia! — Kyoko avanzaba a una increíble velocidad, tanta que parecía que hubiera dado la vuelta a LME y sí que lo hizo (Sip, al no controlar su velocidad le dio al menos unas… 22 vueltas a la LME), pero al final de mucho buscar se canso y fue a la cafetería a servirse un vaso con leche y allí tuvo su encuentro fortuito.

Ella como si fuera un maestro ninja abrazo a Moko-san, esta intento gritar pero Kyoko le tapo la boca y le susurro con una voz decaída que no hiciera un alboroto después de lo último se desmayo.

— ¡Moko-san!— la sacude bruscamente y ella no responde cuando la deja de sacudir y la coloca en su asiento de buena manera, pero su cabeza se va para atrás —Moko-san…— empieza a sollozar — ¡Moko-san…! ¡Solo quería que me ayudaras a descubrir que es esto!— y muestra un extraña carta.

— ¿Una carta de amor?— la mirada de Chiori por un segundo cambio a la de una de odio total.

—H-Hai— Kyoko olvida a Moko-san por completo y asiente muy avergonzada

— ¿A que pobre hombre le habrás robado su alma?— dice en con una voz muy tranquila e inocente

—Ahora te has burlado de mi— dice Kyoko poniendo una mirada ligeramente molesta —Por favor regrésame la carta—

Kyoko extiende la mano, pero Chiori agarra la carta por sus extremos y la empieza a romper con una sonrisa inocente.

—Ahora le regresamos el alma al pobre hombre— tira los últimos pedacitos ante la mirada atónita de Kyoko.

— ¡Pero que…!—

— Que problema — menciona la pelinegra mirando su reloj —Legare tarde—

— ¡Espera!— grita Kyoko con los pedazos de la carta entre sus manos.

_OooOooOooO_

En la productora de Tv (en la cual hacen el programa de Bou), caminaba un artista rubio, para ser más exactos Fuwa Sho, caminaba junto a su manager Shouko.

— ¡Que aburrido! — menciona Shou

—Shou — habla su manager — creo que encontrarse con el animal más famoso no es aburrido —

—Es un animal deberían de apresurarse y cocinarlo— Shouko pensó, Nunca va a cambiar.

Pero este rubio idiota escucha sin querer una conversación, al principio decidió ignorarla pero luego se dio cuenta que una es de Kyoko, así que agudizo sus oídos y escucho.

—Entonces la encontraste en tu casillero— habla Chiori

—Si encontré la carta de amor allí— confirma Kyoko

Carta de amor, pensó Sho, Carta de amor.

—Iré a darle una paliza a Tsuruga Ren — piensa en voz alta

—Sho— intenta tranquilizarlo —No creo que ir ahí a que te rompan la cara sea la solución —

— ¿Dije eso en voz alta?— pregunta Sho

— ¿dije eso en voz alta? — se hace la misma pregunta que Sho

_OooOooOooO_

—Ren— Habla Yashiro al verse atado en una silla, en el mismo departamento de Ren — ¿Qué significa esto?—

— Yashiro-san — le contesta Ren que llegaba un traje camuflaje como los del ejercito—Hay algunas personas que no entienden y deben de ser castigadas—

Yashiro lo miraba muy nervioso, fue un completo idiota al colocar una carta en el casillero de Kyoko y para rematarlo, se olvido colocarle el nombre, pero ¿en donde tenía la cabeza?

— R-Ren ¿Me dejaras aquí?— ¡No!, pensó Yashiro, ¡No pienso quedarme en este departamento embrujado! Estoy seguro que Ren esconde un horrible secreto…como…como…un…un…cadáver de su anterior representante que intento buscarle pareja a Ren.

Pero por lo que veo Ren es un completo sádico, que le encanta atar a la personas como yo, estoy seguro que en algún de su apartamento esconde un montón de DVD p**** y…y…y… uno seguramente contiene perros. ¡Dios mío! ¡Me he metido en la guarida de un monstruo!, Kyoko-chan ¡siento mucho haberte querido meter con este monstruo!

—Vendrá una señorita a darte tu merecido castigo —

—Ren— dijo con asombro —no será la persona que creo que es —

—Si—

— ¡Noooo!—

_OooOooOooO_

—Entonces Kyoko— Dice Chiori estando de vuelta a LME en la cafetería—La encontraste así de rota—

—Tú la rompiste— le contesta muy molesta

—Yo…— le mira con cara de inocente —Mogami-san yo…yo— Kyoko la mira, siente como si la brutal fuerza de unos conejitos blancos y esponjosos la golpearan sin compasión, uno tras otro.

— ¡Detente! ¡Me quemo!— Chiori solo sonríe maliciosamente

—Entonces — la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se desvanece — ¿de verdad crees que esta carta es de amor? —

— ¿Eh?— dice muy confundida — ¿Entonces de que más puede ser?—

—Míralo y léelo —

_Lo que siento no puedo describirlo, el solo verte me hace sentir extrañas sensaciones._

_Tu ser lleno de vida, el que lucha por hacerse notar._

_Siento como si mi corazón se saliera de ganas de decirte lo que siento, pero hasta ahora no había reunido el valor suficiente para decírtelo, pero ahora mis sentimientos no pueden resistir más tiempo._

_El sentimiento que galopea mi pecho es más fuerte de lo que imaginas._

—…— Kyoko solo miraba muy sonrojada, como un globo con exceso de aire sentía su corazón explotar

—Fíjate en la primera parte— señala Chiori —Lo que siento no puedo describirlo, el solo verte me hace sentir extrañas sensaciones, puede leerse también como Lo que siento no puedo describirlo, el solo verte me da asco—

— ¡¿Que?— Sus pequeños demonios empezaban a salir murmurando, amor (ai) también se lee como odio (kir-ai)  
—Si desciframos todos los mensajes la carta quedaría así—

_Lo que siento no puedo describirlo, el solo verte me da asco_

_Engendro que sobresale mucho._

_Me gustaría decirte lo horrible que eres, pero por ser chica no lo hice, pero ahora es demasiado lo que haces._

_El odio golpea mi pecho como un cerdo en matadero._

—…— El odio que sentía Kyoko no podría describirse, su odio tenia la fuerza de 500 caballos, 100 automóviles, 2 soles y un bebe llorando; si este era un odio para temer — Amamiya-san— menciono con una macabra voz

—H-hai— dijo muy nerviosa, se suele decir que nunca incites al macho pero como Shakira canta lo hecho está hecho.

— ¿Quién crees que escribió?— La adrenalina corre cuando se sienten en peligro, su cabeza estaba en blanco y dijo lo primero que se le vino en mente…

—Sawara-san—

—Ya veo Sawara-san— menea sus dedos de una forma que asusta a la chica, Kyoko aun no se veía conforme así que dijo

—Yashiro-san estaba cuando llegaste a tu casillero ¿verdad?—

—Tienes razón, Yashiro-san — se ríe como loca —después de todo ningún hombre se fijara en mi—

Tengo miedo, piensa Chiori, tengo mucho miedo

_OooOooOooO_

Ren

Edad: 20 años

Profesión: actor

Misión: Recuperar la carta que Yashiro puso en el casillero de Kyoko.

Ren se escabullía de un modo sigiloso (si como no, su traje lo delataba y su figura llamaba la atención), se adentro a la jungla de la vergüenza; ahora con el pasar del tiempo Lory-san había mandando pintar las paredes de la entrada con ese rosa chillón, la puerta con la insignia de la sección Love Me y un letrero de neón que decía "Entre LOVE ME".

No tenía nada que perder, excepto su reputación; se adentro y fue al casillero que decía Kyoko; él había traído las más sofisticadas armas abre cerraduras que en el mundo podía existir UN…un…un…gancho para el pelo.

Ren recordó el motivo por el cual el casillero de Kyoko era el único con el cual se habría con candado, si en un momento de ira Kyoko tiro un puñete al casillero logrando que se saliera y para arreglarlo que mejor idea que implantarle un candado.

Logro abrirlo después de mucho, pero…

Un chirrido.

La perilla de la puerta se movió, el cuerpo de Ren se congelo. ¿Que debo hacer?, pensó desesperado, Debo de hacer algo rápido.

—Pasen— Habla Kyoko apuntando a dos hombres con un mortífero paraguas, mientras Chiori veía esto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los verdugos y sus prisioneros avanzaron mientras el mortal paraguas seguía apuntando a los hombres, Chiori se dio cuenta que el casillero de Kyoko estaba entrecerrado.

Se acerco.

Ren que estaba adentro rezaba para que no lo descubrieran, Chiori se acercaba lentamente al casillero, los pocos segundos para Ren era una eternidad, la chica estaba poniendo su mano en el casillero, pero…

—Amamiya-san — la llamo Kyoko desde el rincón — ¿Cuál era el mensaje oculto de la carta?—

— ¡Que!— sea alejo del casillero molesta — ¡Si alguien me insultara de ese modo jamás lo olvidaría!—

Mientras tanto Ren suspira aliviado, Espera, piensa, ¿Insultar? ¡¿Qué demonios había escrito Yashiro-san en esa carta?

—Bien— dice Kyoko apuntando a los hombres —Sawara-san, Yashiro san dirán todo lo que saben de la carta—

Sawara-san empieza a suspirar, su vida no podía ir de mal en peor, su esposa y sus hijos se quejan de lo débil que es por dejarse amenazar por una chica de 16 años, el debía de hacer algo al respecto, si el haría.

— ¡Dirán todo lo que saben! ¡Me entendieron!— grito Kyoko al ser controlada por su pequeños demonios.

Era el momento perfecto para actuar, actuar como un hombre y mostrar su firmeza y dureza ante la niña de 16 años con una caja de pandora en vez de corazón.

Era el momento para demostrarle que ella no le controlaba

— ¡Déjame decirte que no importa que cosas sucias hagas no diré nada!— lo hice, piensa, ¿ahora que pasara?

La mirada de Kyoko parecía más furiosa de lo que estaba, Fue una mala idea, pensó desesperado Sawara-san que esperaba el castigo que seguramente Kyoko le propinaría, uno horrible, ¿Qué haría? ¿Lo ahorcaría mientras duerme? ¿Le pondría veneno a su bebida? O le contaría al mundo de su problema de hemorroides en el trasero, cualquier castigo sería horrible.

Yashiro-san veía todo esto muy asustado, jamás en su vida había visto a Kyoko-chan tan molesta en sus cabeza pensó, ¡Ren! ¡Siento mucho haberte querido meter con este monstruo!

La vida de Yashiro no iba que empeorar, especialmente por ese castigo que le había propinado Ren, ese castigo fue horrible, pensó mientras empezaba a recordar lo que había pasado.

_Después de que Ren lo había dejado en el departamento, Yashiro, quien había sido un explorador cuando era niño y sabia hacer y deshacer nudos, así que no le fue gran cosa deshacerse del nudo de niña que le había hecho Ren._

_Solo era cuestión de tiempo para salir de la cueva del demonio, se estaba estirando para salir, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, no esperaba encontrarse con esa cosa ahí…_

—_Hola — le saludo la cosa _

—_Hola— le correspondió el saludo a la cosa_

— _¿Ya almorzaste?— le pregunto_

_Yashiro solo pensaba en deshacerse de eso, si, la señora Tanuki, la que administra el restaurante alemán, cualquier cosa que esta planeara solo iría a mal, debía deshacerse de ella._

—_Sí, ya lo hice— esperaba que esa respuesta la ahuyentara, pero no, ella sonrió maliciosamente, el hombre solo se asusto._

—_Entonces quieres tu postre— antes de que Yashiro se diera cuenta ya estaba en contra la pared con la señora empujando su pecho._

_¡¿Qué demonios? Pensó Yashiro, E-esto no puede pasar._

—_N-no— empieza a tartamudear —E-estoy a dieta—_

—_Con ese cuerpazo— se acerca la anciana con pensamientos morbosos que no puedo ni quiero describir._

—_I-re a t-tomar aire— se separa bruscamente de la señora y camina muy desesperado al balcón._

—_Se muere por mí— dice la señora _

_Ya en el balcón Yashiro buscaba alguna forma de escapar, pero era imposible la habitación de Ren estaba en el piso 10, suspira el hombre._

_Pero de repente un hombre que limpiaba las ventanas lo nota y se acerca diciéndole._

—_Una anciana te acosa creyendo que te mueres por ella—Yashiro lo mira boquiabierto_

— _¿Cómo lo sabes?—_

—_A todos nos pasa— guarda sus instrumentos de limpieza — ¿Vienes?— _

— _¿A dónde?— pregunta muy confundido_

—_Nos iremos lejos de la loca— _

—_Ya voy— y Yashiro se lanza al lugar del hombre._

_El hombre le explica una terrible y trágica historia de cómo perdió su hogar por una anciana, Yashiro conmovido le da ánimos._

_El hombre decide darle fuerzas a Yashiro y lo lleva en su taxi (es taxista en su tiempo libre) a una gran velocidad rumbo a la LME._

— _¿Por qué conduce tan rápido?— le dice Yashiro._

—_Esas viejas son más rápidas de lo que tú crees—_

—_Y si la policía nos arresta—_

— _¡¿Qué? ¡No te oigo!— el hombre pasa por un túnel_

— _¡No estamos hablando por teléfono!— pero de repente en su cabeza se escucha, el numero al cual usted llamo se encuentra fuera de línea inténtelo otra vez._

_Si esto estaba de locos._

—_Alto— le ordena un policía _

— _¡¿Que? ¡No te oímos!— le dicen_

— _¡No estamos hablando por teléfono!— le contesta muy molesto el policía que también escucha el mensaje que escucho Yashiro._

_Estaban incomunicados, si así queremos llamarlos o en un fic muy loco._

_Yashiro saca las manos con un cartel que dice:_

_Me sigue una vieja acosadora_

_Y estoy huyendo de ella._

_El policía mira muy sorprendido y pone su mano en la frente como si fuera un militar saludando._

—_Suerte — le dice parando su coche que los estaba siguiendo._

Ahora los estaban apuntados a él con el paraguas, después del esfuerzo del limpia ventanas y taxista en su tiempo libre y el policía, su vida iba caer a manos de una chica de 16 años, sus esfuerzos eran en vanos.

Kyoko le había hecho un pregunta y el no había contestado por recordar, la chica se acerca con su arma de algodón, pero…

Un chirrido.

La perilla de la puerta se mueve y…

—He venido a que me rompan la cara— dice Shou

—Shou — le corrige su manager —Es "He venido a romperle la cara"—

—Cierto— se da cuenta de su error

Las neuronas de Kyoko empiezan a funcionar a gran velocidad, carta llena de insultos = hombre que una vez la insulto = él escribió la carta.

Sí, eso tenía lógica, si eras Kyoko.

— He venido a romperle la…

Shou recibe una patada voladora de parte de Kyoko, que deja sorprendidos a todos.

—Vamos a buscar a Moko-san— le dice sonriendo mientras pisa al casi cadáver que sangraba de Sho —Amamiya-san—

—H-hai— va corriendo donde Kyoko —ya voy —

Ella corre y pisa al ensangrentado Sho, a lo que su manager se acerca a él lentamente.

Las personas que supuestamente escribieron la carta se paraban (mentira solo Sawara-san, Yashiro-san aun estaba en shock) y se dirigía ya cansado a la puerta, pero piso el cuerpo tan lastimado de Sho, y este se queja, su manager se pone la mano a la altura de la boca como para contener un grito, pero con lo cansado que estaba Sawara-san no lo escuchó.

Recién cuando lo termina de pisar se da cuenta y dice:

—No deberías de ponerte ahí, Fuwa-kun— levanta la mano en son de despedida —pareces otro mueble mas—

Shouko-san levanta a Sho del suelo para evitar que más personas lo pisen y lo ayuda a pararse, mientras tanto Yashiro-san suspira aliviado por este inesperado desenlace.

Se para y sacude la ropa.

"Me alegro que Kyoko-chan odie a Fuwa Shoutaro, de otro modo no quiero ni imaginar que es lo que hubiera hecho" piensa mientras sonríe, el hombre se encamina tranquilamente a la salida…

—No se vaya aun, Yashiro-san — La voz de Yashiro-san lo estremece

—… Ren— En la imaginación de Yashiro

—Debiste de quedarte en el departamento—

— ¡NOOOOOOOOO!—

C o n t i n u a r a . . . ¿ T a l v e z ?

En China

—Pucha — dice la anciana acosadora encontrándose en el distrito comercial de Shangai

—Déjame adivinar — se acerca otra anciana —tu novio se escapo y con nuestra arma secreta de tanto perseguirlo acabaste en Shangai, China —

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—

— A todas nos pasa—

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y como digo espero que les haya hecho reír un poquito.**

**Espero que dejen review, plis.**


End file.
